Future
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Ryoma and Sakuno are at the place they first met, this time with an extra person! RyoSaku!


Author's notes: This is a RyoSaku fic which provides a look into the future.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Enjoy this fic and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**

* * *

Future**

"Wa! Wa! Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Look!" A little boy pointed excitedly at the flashing scenery outside of the train windows.

"Now now Kyouya-kun." A woman gently coaxed him and placed him back on her lap, engulfing him in a small hug. "You must behave yourself on the train you know."

"But Kaa-chan!" Kyouya protested. "This is my first time riding the train!"

Sakuno, with her warm hazel orbs brimming with love, smiled at her son. "You have plenty of chances to take the train. Kaa-chan will take the train with you all right?"

"But Kaa-chan! Too-chan is taking the train with us! He's always so busy with tennis that he doesn't have time to sit on the train with Kyouya!" Kyouya pouted and pointed to a sleeping figure beside them, his cap covering his face.

"Kyouya-kun." Sakuno smiled as she looked at her son, or rather _their _son. He looked just like his father. Black hair with green highlights, even their hairstyle was the same! He also had those cat-like eyes like Ryoma, the only difference was that his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown which was obviously inherited from his mother. He also did not have that arrogant look which often graced the features of the tennis prince who was now a huge tennis star with several titles under his belt. What replaced it was the innocent look of a child. However with a cap on, he looked exactly a chip off the old block.

Sakuno stared at her sleeping husband beside her. It was rare that he had time for them, considering his hectic schedule consisting of matches, training, endorsements and all sort of other stuff a well-known figure like him has to do. Also, he may be recognised and mobbed on the streets. Ryoma was actually taking a risk by coming out with them today. But who says stars can't spend time with their family? Actually, Ryoma missed his wife and son a lot. No matter how tired he was, he would try and squeeze whatever little time he has for them.

"Kakinokizaka station! Kakinokizaka station!" The announcement sounded all over the train.

"Ah! We have to get down now!" Sakuno exclaimed. "Kyouya-kun, go wake Too-chan up!"

Kyouya happily obliged and shook his father. "Too-chan! Too-chan! Wake up! We're here!"

"Huh?" Ryoma got up groggily.

"Anata! We have to get off at this stop!" Sakuno reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Ryoma sat up and pulled his cap lower to hide his features. He didn't like being recognised in the streets, especially when he wanted to spend some quality time with his wife and child. He picked up the tennis bag in one hand. The other was reserved for his son who took his hand happily. Sakuno was holding Kyouya's other hand. Hand in hand, the family walked out of the train.

* * *

Kyouya was excited at seeing all the new things he had never seen before.

"Kyouya-kun!" Sakuno called after Kyouya. "Don't get lost!"

"Too-chan! Kaa-chan!" Kyouya jumped around hyperactively. "Was this the place both of you first met?"

Sakuno turned a deep crimson as her husband stared at her. "A…ano…" she stuttered. "Kyouya-kun was ask…asking about it for a long time and…and…so I…I…" Even after so many years, Sakuno never really got rid of that schoolgirl blush and stuttering when she was nervous.

Ryoma had his trademark smirk plastered on his face. After all those years of being schoolmates, courtship then marriage, he still found his wife cute.

"Ne ne! Kaa-chan! Did you meet Too-chan here?" Kyouya turned to his parents, his eyes shining.

Sakuno kept blushing while Ryoma leaned down towards his son.

"Yes Kyouya, and we are about to do the same thing as that day." Ryoma replied. "We are going to Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden."

"Wow! That's great! I love tennis!" Kyouya exclaimed. He took after his father in many ways, not only looks-wise, but also his intelligence and his talent in tennis. "So where are the tennis courts?" he asked.

"Eto…" Sakuno put a finger to her lip and started to think. "I think it was the south exit…"

At that very moment, Sakuno suddenly saw darkness. Then she realised Ryoma had removed his cap and placed it over her head. He had a very amused expression on his face.

"You sure it's not north?" Ryoma smirked.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma, her mind still deciphering what he had said. After about 30 seconds, her chocolate orbs widened.

"Ah!" Sakuno let out as she began blushing again. Ryoma gave a small chuckle. She could still get lost even after living in the same place for so long!

"So should we go to the north exit or the south exit?" Ryoma teased.

"Mou! Anata!" Sakuno pouted and removed the cap from her head and put it back on Ryoma's. "Of course it's the north!" She took Kyouya's hand in hers and started to walk towards it.

Ryoma smirked at his blushing wife. Pulling his cap over his eyes, he caught up with Sakuno and Kyouya. He treasured every single second he spent with them.

* * *

Author's notes: How was it? Their son was named Kyouya for no particular reason other than I could not think of a name and so decided to use the name of Ohtori Kyouya from Ouran High School Host Club.

The scenes were cross-checked with episode 1 of Prince of Tennis so there should be no disrepancies.

Please read and review!


End file.
